Pequeño Retoño
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: [Asco de titulo lo se xD] -...joven Williams, tengo el honor de informarle que lo felicito, usted se convertirá en padre, tiene 3 semanas y media de gestación- ...Matthew se puso blanco de la impresión, no movía ni un solo musculo, la impresión llego a ser tanta que se desvaneció ahí en la sala y no literalmente, ¿como el podria estar embarazado? [Franada, Mpreg]
1. Espera ¡Algo no esta bien!

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Pequeño Retoño**

**Capitulo 1 – Espera…. ¡Algo anda mal!**

**E**ra una tranquila mañana en Montreal, la nieve caía con sutileza y encanto, Matthew admiraba esto por la ventana de su cuarto, le sonrió a tan bello paisaje, estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero unos brazos que se enredaron alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron, seguidas de un beso en su desnuda espalda, con el cual se estremeció.

-Bounjour mon amour, as-tu bien dormi? (1)- le susurro su captor al oído, para después darle una ligera mordida, lo que hizo que soltara un suspiro.

Matthew se sonrojo, he intento zafarse del abrazo que el otro le brindaba, pues quería bajar a tomar el desayuno –F-Francis ¿s-si mejor vamos a desayunar?-

-Es lo que hago ahora mon amour, Desayunar….**_te_**-

Esa simple frase hizo que el otro se sonrojara mucho mas, llegando a parecer un tomate maduro, esto hizo reír al francés que seguía sin soltarle.

-N-no, me refiero a desayunar algo que puedas masticar, no a _esas _cosas-

-Esta bien, pero después tomaremos una ducha juntos, ¿oui?-

-Oui….

El francés soltó al otro del abrazo, para bajar a preparar el desayuno, aunque para gusto del canadiense, le hubiera sugerido llevar un poco de ropa.

**oOo**

-Mon petit… Êtes-vous droit? (2)- al chico de barba escasa le dio cierta curiosidad que su amado no hubiera tocado en todo lo que llevaban las crepas con sirope de arce que estaban en su plato, y solo se haya comido la fruta picada y el vaso de jugo, que normalmente dejaba al ultimo

- Je suis très bien (3)- contesto con una sonrisa fingida, la cual no convenció demasiado al otro que solo le respondió con una mirada de reproche, Matt para convencerlo corto un pequeño pedazo de crepa con su tenedor y lo llevo a su boca, en la cara tenía una expresión forzada sobre lo deliciosa que era la crepa, no es que no le gustasen, sino que simplemente en ese momento no quería comerlas. Cuando termino de comer el bocado trato de convencer al otro –Estoy bien, no te preo…- dejo la frase inconclusa, ya que salió corriendo al baño, porque de repente le dieron una nauseas bastante fuertes, siendo seguido por un Francis con la preocupación reflejada en la cara.

-No estás bien, llamare al doctor Matt- se dio media vuelta, tomando el teléfono con una gran disposición de saber que le pasaba a su amado si o si, aunque no fuera muy del gusto del blondo amatista.

**oOo**

-Y bien..- dio un suspiro mientras recargaba el mentón en sus manos – díganos que mon petit Matt doctora-

-Pues, les dije que prefería contárselas en su casa, todos juntos- la chica se bajo un poco los lentes de montura cuadrada, mientras examinaba a los 4 rubios presentes, después de unos instantes volvió a acomodarlos en el puente de su nariz –La verdad, es uno de los pocos casos de este tipo que he visto en mi vida, joven Williams, tengo el honor de informarle que lo felicito, usted se convertirá en padre, tiene 3 semanas y media de gestación-

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Arthur escupió el té que estaba bebiendo en un violento ataque de tos, para después voltear a ver con llamaradas en los ojos a la rana francesa que se encontraba a lado de su "pequeño", Alfred se quedo en shock al estuchar la noticia, para luego abrazar a su gemelo, cuya presencia noto por primera vez en el día, Matthew se puso blanco de la impresión, no movía ni un solo musculo, la impresión llego a ser tanta que se desvaneció ahí en la sala y no literalmente, Francis trataba de analizar lo que acababan de decirle, estaba haciendo cuentas sobre cuando había sido la última vez que él y su petit habían tenido _"tiempo de calidad" _para asegurarse de no haber lastimado al nuevo integrante de la familia.

La doctora se acomodo el fleco que llevaba, para terminar su cita ahí –Antes de retirarme, señor Bonnefoy, le dejare una pequeña lista de lo que tiene y no que hacer, ya sabe, un hombre embarazado no es bastante común, así que es mejor tener cuidado, me asegurare de llevar el registro correcto, de nuevo, felicidades por la noticia- le dio unos papeles a Francis, para inmediatamente retirarse del lugar.

Deposito los papeles en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos, dispuesto a ver la expresión del futuro padre, pero solo se encontró con un estadounidense evitando que un ingles lo matara… y a un canadiense desmayado en el suelo, lo cual fue lo primero que atendió, cargándolo cual princesa y llevándolo a su habitación

-¡¿What the Hell haces ahora frog?! Espero que disfrutes esto ¡porque será la única descendencia que tendrás! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Aléjate de Matthew, es una orden!- gritaba fuera de sus cabales el ingles, dando patadas a diestra y siniestra, siendo detenido, como ya dije antes, por Alfred.

Francis decidió ignorar al molesto tío nuevo, pues su petit necesitaba más atención ahora, además de muchos cuidados y atenciones, porque el Francis Bonnefoy sería el mejor père (4) del mundo y eso estaba asegurado.

* * *

**B**ueno les pongo los subs~

1.- Buenos días mi amor, ¿dormiste bien?

2.- Mi pequeño, ¿estas bien?

3.- Estoy bien

4.- Papá / Padre

**P**ues no se cuantos caps serán, intentare que sean pocos y actualizar rápido xD

**E**speren el próximo capitulo ~ _**"Los excelentes cuidados del Hero"**_

**¿Review?**


	2. ¡Los excelentes cuidados del Hero!

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

**Advertencia: **Francis es lo suficiente como para que se entienda la advertencia e-e

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - ¡Los excelentes cuidados del Hero!**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se enteraron de la noticia, desde ese momento hicieron un plan para la repartición del cuidado a Matt fuera equitativo, la primera semana del mes, lo tendría bajo cuidado Francia, siempre cumpliendo su palabra de no hacerle cosas pervertidas a Matt en ese estado, aunque siendo sinceros, le resultaba muy difícil ya que si su novio era violable en su estado normal, ahora ante la retorcida mente del galo lo era en un 75% mas, pero para ocasiones como esa estaba su hermano gemelo, ya que vivían extremadamente cerca

_Flashback_

_Era la extrañamente cálida mañana de un lunes cualquiera en Montreal, como el buen padre que era, Francis cuidaba de Matt ya que toda esa semana estaría bajo sus cuidados._

_-Francis- dijo en un susurro la nación americana_

_-Que pasa mon ange~- respondió con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto le caracterizaba_

_-E-es que quiero tomar un baño ¿podrías ayudarme?- su inocencia llegaba a tal punto que, el solo se metía en la boca del lobo._

_El francoparlante de inmediato cargo a su pequeño, llevándolo a el cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a quitarle la ropa de apoco, deleitándose con la visión de aquella piel pálida que su amante portaba._

_-vous êtes belle (1)- le susurro al oído, mientras recorría su vientre con las manos, donde se empezaba a notar un ligero abultamiento._

_-Fra-francis~- susurro en medio de un suspiro –No ahora, s'il vous plaît-_

_-Pero te vez tan lindo mon amour, no puedo resistirme- su voz era ronca, pero con un ligero toque de sensualidad, lo que hizo estremecer al canadiense, pero para buena o mala suerte, una voz se escuchaba desde el living –HAHAHAHA! Guys do not need anything?, I'll go shopping for a while, perhaps not want to get distracted a moment! (2)-_

_-No gracias Alfred, mon amour está tomando una ducha porque se encuentra cansado, pero si cambia de opinión te informaremos ¿sí?- _

_-Ok, no hay problema, good evening brother~-_

_Por esa pequeña interrupción Francis tuvo que parar sus acciones, el americano podría volver en cualquier momento_

_Fin Flashback_

La segunda semana lo cuidaba Arthur, con el no corría peligro…. Excepto por la comida, así que Francis le dejaba en el refrigerador algunas cosas ya preparadas, aunque no fuera mucho de su agrado, de ahí en fuera, todo era tranquilidad en la casa del futuro padre, hasta a veces jugaban un poco entre si o Arthur le leia un libro como cuando eran niños.

_Flashback_

_-Hello Guys! ¿Que están haciendo?-_

_-Hello Brother, Arthur me iba a contar una de las historias que nos contaba cuando éramos niños, You want to stay to hear some? (3)-_

_-Of course~- se sentó a lado de su gemelo, mientras este se acurrucaba en su pecho, abrazando a su oso polar_

_Arthur tomo el libro y comenzó a leerles el índice a los americanos, estos eligieron uno de sus cuentos favoritos "El hombre de Hielo"*** **y comenzó a leerles, de vez en cuando escuchaba ligeros suspiros que salían de ambas bocas, después de un rato termino la lectura, cerro el libro de paginas amarillentas y volteo para encontrarse con una tierna escena, Alfred abrazando a su hermano, como si de lo contrario se lo llegaran a quitar, con una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, Matthew a su vez, estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano, abrazando a su osito y un leve sonrojo en el rostro, Arthur dio una sonrisa, apago las luces y les retiro los lentes a ambos, les cubrió con una sabana para que el frio de la noche no les hiciera daño y se fue a dormir, dejándolos solos._

_Fin Flashback_

Para la tercera semana estaba bajo el cuidado de Alfred, con quien se divertía como niño, además de que siempre le procurara que no le faltara nada y cumplía sus antojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_Flashback_

_-Alfred- se escucho en el cuarto la ligera voz de Canadá con un dejo de pena_

_-Yes Brother, what happens?-_

_-Lamento pedirte esto antes de irte a dormir, pero ¿podrías conseguirme una rebanada de Cheese Cake con plátano, fresas y uvas, con una delicada cubierta de chocolate blanco y con un poco de sirope de arce?- la voz era bastante débil, así que al hero le costó entenderle, pero nada era tanto como la felicidad de su hermano y próximo sobrino, así que se puso su chamarra y se dispuso a salir –Nada es demasiado para el Hero! Te lo traigo enseguida brother~- y con un fuerte portazo se despidió para buscar el antojo de su hermano._

_Despues de unos 30 minutos se escucho la puerta, Matt fue a abrir y para su supresa ahí estaba su hermano, con un Cheese Cake tal como le había pedido, además de unos vasos térmicos que adentro tenían chocolate caliente, Alfred dejo las cosas sobra la mesa y le sirvió a su hermano –Brother ya está ser….- fue interrumpido por un abrazo de su hermano –Thanks Alfred- esos pequeños detalles eran los que más le agradaban a Matt, cuando venían de su hermano._

_Fin Flashback_

Pero a la cuarta y última semana le cuidaban los tres juntos, así podrían mantener un mejor cuidado y registro del canadiense. Pero el que en verdad se preocupaba no era Francis, increíblemente, si no que era su propio hermano, Alfred.

Esa mañana, como algunas otras de la cuarta semana, llego su hermano para sorprenderlo, al llevarle el desayuno a la cama. El canadiense escucho como llamaban a su puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada, así que dijo un "Adelante" en un intento de grito.

-Good morning Bro~ el desayuno está servido- le dio una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Alfred, pero tengo antojo de una hamburguesa…- sin esperar más, de quien sabe donde el americano saco una bolsa de Mc. Donals, en la cual tenía unas cuantas hamburguesas –Para ti Matt-

El ojiamatista le sonrió, y comenzó a comer una hamburguesa a paso lento y tranquilo – This delicious, thanks againBro- el otro solamente le sonrió en respuesta, mientras acompañaba en el desayuno a su hermano.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, dos rubios estaban espiando al cuarto del embarazado.

-Awww, Anglaterre ¿acaso no se ven tiernos?- Francia tenía un brillito en los ojos mientras veía toda la escena –Bueno, solo que no me agrada que mon amour coma de esas cosas que come su hermano-

-Ya cállate Frog, déjame escuchar lo que le dice- le tapo la boca con la mano, pero Francia le dio un beso, haciendo que la retirara inmediatamente mientras ahogaba un gritito. No quería romper tan lindo momento en la habitación.

* * *

**C**apitulo 2 up~

**V**ocabulario~

(1) Eres hermoso

(2) Chicos no necesitan nada?, ire de compras un rato, acaso no quieren salir a distraerce un momento!

(3) ¿Quieres quedarte a escuchar alguna?

***L**a historia es totalmente real, me la contó mi sobris de 5 años~

**C**omo se dieron cuenta, es mas melosidad que nada *^*

**P**ero se me hace super lindo que Alfred sea así con Matt *3*

**E**speren el próximo capitulo ~ _**"De antojos canadienses y engaños galos"**_

**¿Review?**


	3. Antojos Canadienses y Engaños Galos 1

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – De antojos Canadienses y engaños galos**

**Parte 1. "Engaños" Galos**

Todos dudaban de que Francis pudiera mantener su promesa de no hacerle cosas malas a Matthew, pero ya habían pasado 2 meses y medio y este cumplía su promesa, todos creyeron que por fin se estaba reformando y dejaría de ser el pervertido que se conocía desde siempre, así que dejaron de darle importancia.

Pero Canadá sabía que pasaba algo, lo conocía demasiado, ese comportamiento en el no era normal, parecía como si le ocultara algo, estaba alejándose poco a poco de él, parecía como si le estuviera evitando, como si ya se hubiera aburrido de él…. El solo pensarlo hacia que sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

Una buena mañana decidió dejar de hacerse daño el solo y descubrir la verdad, así que después de su baño decidió seguir a Francis, no importaba a donde fuera, pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente…. Su hermano.

Alfred no lo dejaría salir así como así, mas en el estado que estaba, así que tenía que encontrar un plan para que no sospechara nada o interrumpiera con sus investigaciones.

Al final opto por decirle la verdad.

Se asomo a su cuarto con algo de pena, esperando que no lo viera, pero para su desgracia logro visualizar su rizo.

-Hey! Bro ¿qué es en lo que te puede ayudar el hero?- se paró de la cama en la cual estaba acostado leyendo historietas, para ir a donde su hermano

-Pues yo quería decirte que… que…- se mordió un poco el labio inferior, después dio un suspiro y prosiguió –voy a ir a espiar a una persona y….-

-¡¿Espiar?! ¿A quién? Ya se te voy a ayudar para que el trabajo salga excelente- y sin importarle la condición de su hermano lo jalo del brazo y obligo a cambiarse de ropas para poder pasar inadvertidos, aunque con la ligera abultación en el vientre del canadiense seria un poco difícil.

Matthew tuvo que explicarle todo su plan a su hermano para que no lo echara a perder.

Al medio día estaban ya siguiendo al galo, que iba rumbo a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, al entrar ambos hermanos se ocultaron detrás de una pareja de rubios, uno tenía una gran sonrisa y el otro tenía un aspecto intimidatorio, eso los cubriría muy bien.

-Bro, Has it decided that to do if it discovered that it is cheated? (1) – pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su café el americano de lentes

-No, I am positive and think that it is a confusion (2) – se escucho el tono quebrado y triste en el tono de voz del menor

-Hmp.. ya veo- le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, mientras volteaba a ver al sospechoso, que hasta el momento seguía solo.

Al poco rato llego una chica con el cabello castaño claro y rizado en las puntas con los ojos en color miel y se sentó al lado de Francis, mientras ella le sonreía comenzaron una conversación que no era posible oír desde donde estaban los americanos, se iban a acercar un poco mas pero la pareja pero esta se levanto y comenzó a salir del lugar.

La pareja de espías decidió seguirles el paso hasta su nueva parada, una casa de artes.

En ella el francés le compro una serie de pinturas oleo a la chica, además de un caballete y un lienzo bastante amplio, salieron de la tienda donde el rubio le entrego un sobre y unas rosas rojas, la chica solo atino a sonrojarse por la acción del otro. Francis decidió acompañar a la chica a su casa o al menos eso pensaron los hermanos americanos, pues entraron a un edificio donde se sabía había unos departamentos. El corazón de Matthew no pudo más y se rompió en ese momento.

El nunca hubiera pensado que Francis le hubiera sido infiel y menos con una chica.

C • O • N • T • N • U • A • R • A

* * *

**V**ocabulario~

(1) ¿Ha decidido que hacer si descubre que es engañado?

(2) Soy positivo y creo que se trata de una confusión

**P**erdonenme la vida por hacer sufrir a Matt ;u; (Y que el capi sea corto)

**P**ero este cap se va a dividir en 3 partes~

**A**un faltan dos, así que paciencia

**P**or cierto, les parece si actualizo los Sábados y Domingos?

**A**si les doy dos capítulos seguido y me dan tiempo de escribir otros ;)

**N**os leemos mañana~

**¿Review?**


	4. Antojos Canadienses y Engaños Galos 2

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – De antojos Canadienses y engaños galos**

**Parte 2. La verdad del Francoparlante**

_**El nunca hubiera pensado que Francis le hubiera sido infiel y menos con una chica.**_

-B..Bro….- la voz cortada de Matthew apenas y se escuchaba, era como un susurro apenas audible –Vamos de aquí, please-

Alfred solo asintió. Le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hermano y pidió un taxi que los llevara a su casa. Al llegar lo primero que hizo Matt fue encerrarse en la habitación donde estaban preparando todo para el bebe, a Arthur se le hizo raro esto así que decidió preguntarle a Alfred que había sucedido en su pequeña salida.

-Alfred, what happens? Porque Matthew esta así, ¿ahora que le hizo la Frog?-

-N-no es nada Iggy, Son solo los cambios hormonales del embarazo, ya sabes ¿no?- le dio una sonrisa intentando convencerle

-Te creo, pero le voy a preguntar a Matt al respecto ok?- Le revolvió el pelo y se fue rumbo al living, para seguir la costura que estaba haciendo

-Okey!- dicho esto se levanto del sillón inmediatamente, subió las escaleras y fue rumbo al cuarto donde se había encerrado su hermano, una vez frente a la puerta le dio 3 golpes leves esperando escuchar respuesta de su hermano, la cual obviamente no obtuvo –Bro, me puedes abrir, soy yo, Alfred…- hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a un Matthew con los ojos llorosos y rojos, que intentaba sonreír en un plan de "vamos todo esta bien"

-Matt…. Yo lo siento tanto…- Alfred no encontraba las palabras correctas para que su hermano se sintiera un poco mejor

-No hay problema, yo… estoy bien- sorbió un poco la nariz, mientras daba pequeños gimoteos que indicaban todo lo contrario a sus palabras, Alfred lo abrazo para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco -..al fin y al cabo, esto tenia que pasar alguna vez ¿non frère?-

-No digas eso Matt, no puedes estar asi por culpa de alguien que no te valoro, ven vamos a distraernos un poco ¿si?- le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar y se lo llevo a dar una vuelta por la plaza, donde con suerte se podrían distraer un rato. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir por un trozo de pastel con helado, donde se encontraron con una grata sorpresa para el estadounidense, pues en una de las mesas se encontraban sus vecinos, _María Alejandra _y _Víctor Alejandro_, comiendo tranquilamente, así que sin pedir permiso Alfred se sentó al lado de Alejandra, dejando a su hermano del lado del chico.

-Hello! ¿Cómo están mis hermanos favoritos en el mundo?- el estadounidense tenía su ánimo de siempre mientras hablaba, olvidándose de su hermano, además de que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica de pelo azabache

-Pu's 'ora ¿qué te paso Mateo? Que te hizo el yanqui jijo de su madresita chula- preguntaba la chica mientras comia un poco de su pastel de chocolate

-No fue el, pero gracias por preocuparte dear Mary- le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la mexicana

-No me digas que fue el francesito entonces, ¿quieres que _le parta la mandarina_ _en gajos_ al niño mimado?- pregunto con cierta irritación en su voz Víctor, mientras abrazaba al ojiamatista –por cierto Matt ¿quieres un poco de pastel?- una sonrisa cariñosa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Claro que si, thanks Víctor- y le sonrió mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho de este, siempre le había gustado lo cálido que era ese pecho que tantas cicatrices tenia.

Alfred sonrió al ver a su hermano tan animado, eso era lo que quería, que no se deprimiera y que se olvidara aunque sea por unos momentos del "engaño" de Francis. Pasaron la tarde entre bromas, risas, unos cuantos golpes que recibía Alfred cuando intentaba abrazar o tocar a María y los mimos que Víctor con mucho gusto le daba a Matthew, pues este le tenía un afecto más que de amigos.

Al ver la hora y darse cuenta de que era tarde, los rubios se despidieron del par de hermanos, pero al momento de pararse Víctor noto que algo estaba raro en Matthew así que se ofreció a acompañarles hasta su casa.

-Dime Mateo ¿Subiste de peso?- el ojimiel intentaba ser discreto con sus intenciones, además aprovechaba que su hermana iba delante con el chico de lentes que odiaba, para sacarle un poco de información al amatista.

-¿Eh? A no, sigo en mi peso normal… creo- se sonrojo ligeramente pues el otro siempre se daba cuenta que le pasaba, le ponía demasiada atención pues.

-Bueno, espero que no estés descuidando tu salud, aunque te verías muy tierno con mas rellenito, pero no exageres, no quiero que seas un "Alfred 2" eh- dijo en tono de juego, mientras le apretaba una mejilla, Matt rio un poco e intento apartar la mano.

-HEY GUYS! Ya llegamos y como ya es muy tarde espero que se queden a dormir-

Ambos bajaron del auto, pues María y Alfred ya habían bajado desde hace unos momentos, al entrar a la casa fueron recibidos por un Arthur bastante enfadado.

-Alfred! Como se te ocurre llevarte por tanto tiempo a Matt, ¿sabes cuantas llamadas de un francés bipolar y hormonado he recibido reclamándome que le deje hablar con él? Aunque claro que si hubiera estado aquí no se lo hubiera pasado de todos modos.-

-Señor Arthur, fue mi culpa, yo fui el que distrajo a los chicos y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, así que asumo toda la responsabilidad como mía- Salió en defensa Alejandro, no por Alfred, si no por el bienestar de Matthew.

-Oh, ya veo, que no se repita la situación Alexander-

-Se lo prometo no volverá a pasar, ¿verdad María?-

-Así es hermanito- al fin salió detrás del americano la chica y el inglés se quedo sin palabras.

-Bu-bueno contigo no me puedo enojar Mary- un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir la cara del británico –Pero ese no es el caso, Matt, Alfred vallase ya a dormir, Alexander and Mary se quedaran a dormir ¿verdad? Les mostrare sus habitaciones- Los chicos de piel canela solo asintieron y le siguieron.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa para cuando los angloparlantes se despertaron, pensaron que habían sido los dos latinos, pero ellos venían justo detrás de ellos, así que solo quedaba una opción; Francis.

El galo estaba en la cocina, preparando una taza de té verde, un vaso con leche caliente y dos con jugo de naranja, para llevarlos a la mesa y acomodarles en el lugar que les corresponde, hasta que un molesto inglés se apareció.

-¡Fucking Frog que le hiciste ayer a my Little Matthew, venia destrozado junto con su hermano!- seguido de este grito recibió un golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio por unos momentos, cuando se recupero pudo entender un poco mejor todo, Inglaterra estaba furioso, siendo detenido por Alfred y Alejandra, mientras Canadá estaba deteniendo a Víctor, quien fue el que le había golpeado en primera instancia.

-Que pasa aquí mon amour, no entiendo nada-

-Vete Francis te lo pido, vete y no regreses, antes de que no pueda seguir deteniendo a Alexander- la voz del Canadiense se escuchaba triste y unos cuantos tonos más grave de lo normal.

-Qu-que dices, mon amour…- se iba acercando de a poco, evitando al furioso chico pelinegro, hasta que pudo posar su mano sobre una de las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de su lindísimo canadiense –No entiendo nada, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya? -

-Solo vete si, por favor-

-Aunque me duela, está bien, pero primero…. Ten- se fue acercando hasta un objeto que era tapado por una manta blanca y al descubrirlo, los ojos de Matt y los demás presentes se iluminaron, debajo de aquella manta estaba un retrato al oleo del mismísimo Matthew, los rasgos eran tan perfectos, todo se veía tan real, que no parecía pintado, a Matthew se le salieron las lagrimas pero de alegría esta vez, de inmediato soltó a Alejandro y fue corriendo para abrazar a su pareja pero este lo rechazo –Bueno, así como tú querías-

-Es-espera todo es un error, entonces no me engañabas, solo era… ha! Fui tan tonto-

-Yo nunca te he sido infiel Matt, Je t'aime- le dio un beso en la mejilla –Lo sabes, pero ahora necesitare una explicación, de donde scaste la idea de que te engañaba…-

-Bueno la verdad es que…-

C • O • N • T • N • U • A • R • A

* * *

**H**oy hay nuevos personajes~

_María Alejandra _y _Víctor Alejandro: Mexico y Nyo! Mexico_

_**P**artir su mandarina en gajos: Golpear, pegarle, etc_

**A**un falta una, donde se sabrá todo

**E**spero les haya gusto el cap de hoy~

**N**os leemos el proximo fin~

**¿Review?**


	5. Antojos Canadienses y Engaños Galos 3

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Advertencias: **Pues un lindo canadiense sólito en una habitación con un francés... no se creo que les estoy spoileando el capitulo xD

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – De antojos Canadienses y engaños galos**

**Parte 3. De antojos Canadienses**

**-Bueno la verdad es que…-**

-Bueno la verdad es que…- trago saliva para seguir con su relato –Como últimamente te comportabas algo raro, pues decidí seguirte… pero mejor hablemos de esto en privado S'il vous plaît-

Francis dio un gran suspiro y miro seriamente a Canadá, quien solo esperaba la respuesta del otro, la verdad era que tenia miedo a que le dijera que no y se fuera de la casa enojado. Al final la gran tensión se rompió, al Francis dar la afirmación que tanto deseaba Matthew.

Ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartían desde hace uno meses, pero antes era solamente la habitación de Canadá. Al llegar Francis le abrió la puerta a Matt para que entrara, después paso él y cerro con llave el lugar. En la cama lo estaba esperando sentado a la orilla Matthew, Francis camino y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, como esperando que el canadiense empezara a hablarle.

-Pues veras…- una risita nerviosa salió de los labios del menor –Como ya dije, estabas algo distante de mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si me ocultaras algo, así que sentí la necesidad de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pues yo sabía que pasa algo, mi instinto me lo decía-… tomo algo de aire y prosiguió –así que comencé a seguirte, obviamente Alfred me seguía como mi sombra, pero ese no es el punto, tu llegaste a un café, donde te encontraste con una chica de mechas californianas, parecían muy unidos, después tú la llevaste a una casa de arte y después le compraste rosas para luego acompañarla a su departamento, ahí fue cuando me sentí engañado- le dirigió una mirada apenada al otro rubio y dejo de hablar.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, como si el galo estuviera analizando las palabras que acababa de decir el canadiense, después de unos momentos tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Mon amour…. En verdad ¿crees que te seria infiel?, entre ciento y miles de personas hermosas te elegí a ti, tu eres diferente a todas ellas y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tienes un ojos únicos y divinos, adoro tus pestañas y esas pequeñas barreras de cristal que cubren tus ojos, tienes una boca hermosa y delicada, tu piel es tan blanca y fina que al darte amour siento que es la más fina porcelana, que se podrá romper en cualquier momento…- dio un suspiro y se recargo en la pared –Tu cuerpo es esbelto y lindo, aunque siendo sinceros la maternidad te sienta bien, me gusta cómo te vez… eres hermoso tal cual- y le guiño un ojo para después guardar silencio de nuevo.

El silencio era incomodo para ambos, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo….

Hasta que la sangre francesa de Matt salió a flote y le dio un beso a Francis en los labios.

No era el beso inocente y tímido que solía darle Matthew en las mañanas a su amante, era una más incitante y liberal, la parte gala del chico al fin salía a flote, pues el también era francés, después de todo. Esto sorprendió increíblemente al francés, pues su niño jamás había sido así, mas no le desagrado, al poco tiempo le paso los brazos por el cuelo y lo atrajo mas a si, para poder profundizar el beso. Cuando el canadiense sintió que ya era mucho intento separarse, pero el galo coló su lengua a la cavidad bucal contraria, el otro solo le pudo responder intentando seguirle el ritmo. Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hacía presente solo pudieron separarse lentamente, un fino y casi invisible hilo de saliva conectaba a ambas bocas. Francis miro a Matthew de reojo, este tenía un sonrojo en la cara, bastante fuerte por cierto.

-Fran…- le llamo Matt al otro en un tono un tanto provocador –Oh Francis, no sabes cuánto te necesito- le decía en pequeños gemidos, mientras lo acorralaba en la cama, dejándolo acostado.

No supo cuándo ni cómo pero había desbloqueado al Matthew galo….. y siendo sinceros le estaba gustando.

Canadá no pidió permiso simplemente comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello al otro, mientras sus manos bajaban a explorar un poco el territorio francés, aunque claro que Francis no se dejaría excluir de la acción, este comenzó a quitarle el pantalón al otro, a lo que resivio una mordida en el cuello como castigo, la cual le hizo dar un leve suspiro.

-Retirer la chemise! est un ordre (1)-

-Mon amour, nunca creí que fueras tan apasionado…- el galo comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del otro, retirándose la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso que tanto le gustaba al canadiense.

-Es simplemente un "antojo"- respondió mientras paseaba sus manos hasta localizar los pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar, pronto su manos derecha fue remplazada por su boca, pues la traviesa extremidad bajo a desabrochar el pantalón del otro.

-Pero esto no le hará daño al bebe ¿cierto, Mon amour?-

-Nunca dije que yo sería el uke, France~- el galo se impacto por lo dicho, pues nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de ser él quien "mordiera la almohada" aunque viéndolo desde otro punto, si les gustaba de vez en cuando podían cambiar de lugar… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por algo húmedo y frio que aprisiono a Paris…. Era la boca de su querido Matthew.

Francis reprimió un gemido ante la visión que tenía desde arriba. La verdad era que Matt hacia muy bien su trabajo ahí abajo, movía la lengua alrededor del falo del otro, presionaba los contornos de su boca para darle más placer al otro, le daba pequeños besos en la punta de su semi-erecto miembro…. Estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado alguna vez.

Francia comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo a su amante, Matthew dejo su trabajo para subir a besarle los labios pues también el momento ameritaba un poco de romanticismo, Francis comenzó a masturbar el miembro del menor, cosa que hizo al otro soltar unos cuantos gemidos, el par de amantes estaba en su mundo, estaban teniendo un momento de placer único.. hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey! Chicos todo está bien, pensamos que tal vez le haya pasado, pues llevan un buen rato ahí- la voz de Victor hizo que volvieran a su realidad

-Claro, estamos perfectamente, bajamos en un momento- respondió Francis mientras se quitaba al otro de ensima –lo siento mon amour, pero este antojo no podre cumplírtelo completamente- le dio un beso al canadiense en la frente, mientras comenzaba a buscar sus pantalones, aunque de verdad le hubiera gusto seguir, no estaban solos y la casa era algo peligrosa al haber tanta gente.

Seria en otra ocasión para la pareja.

* * *

**V**ocabulario~

(1) ¡Quítate la camisa! es una orden

**B**ueno originalmente iba a ser mas largo

**P**ero esta semana no tuve tiempo T^T mañana les traigo dos caps como compensación, lo prometo T^T

**L**es voy a spoilear un poco el siguiente capitulo... hay un poco de UkUs y aparecerá el BFT~

**L**o demás se los dejo a su imaginación... nos leemos mañana :3

**¿Review?**


	6. Abel y Alejandro

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, asi que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Abel y Alejandro**

Francis abrazo por la espalda a Matthew mientras veían el atardecer caer, la vista era hermosa desde la costa, Matt se volteo para verle la cara a su amante y darle un beso, una sonrisa se formo en los labios franceses…

En unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí, un castaño y un blondo veían todo, ambos muriéndose de celos, queriendo asesinar al chico que les impedía conquistar a su amor platónico.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo mierdas se encuentran en la playa? Pues es todo gracias a una idea de Francia…

**~Flash Back~**

_-Mon amour- llego gritando el francés mientras tenía dos boletos en sus manos_

_-¿Eh? Que pasa Francis-_

_-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a la playa, mis hermosos niños quieren conocerte-_

_-Pero… ¿no es malo volar en el embarazo?-_

_-No en los primeros 6 meses, así que hay que aprovechar, además el aire marino seguramente te caerá muy bien-_

_-Y ¿a dónde vamos?-_

_-Es una sorpresa, pero seguro las conoces, están en Sudamérica…-_

**~Fin Flash Back~ **

Ahora se localizaban en la Guayana Francesa, mientras se hospedaban en la casa de uno de los niños de Francia; Abel.

Y justamente ere el, quien junto con Alejandro, el que estaba espiando a la feliz pareja de Francoparlantes. Pero de repente a Jandro se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hey Abel, creo que ya se como separarlos….-

-Dime, no me gusta que la humedad arruine mi peinado-

-Hay que hacer una cita doble para esta noche-

-Claro genio, dime quién los va a acompañar-

-Tú y yo-

El francoparlante sudamericano se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso

-Estas idiota o que, no podemos hacer eso-

-Claro que si, mira, cuando menos se lo esperen tú te llevas a Francia y yo a Matt, ¿es un trato?-

-…..-

-Vamos, no seas gallina y acepta-

-Trato-

Se fueron de ahí, para arreglarse, ya que en la noche pondrían en marcha su plan

**OoO**

Llego la noche, un manto negro con luceros hermosos cubría el cielo, en la arena de la playa dos parejas se encontraban haciendo una linda cena doble a la luz de las velas, no era del todo incomodo, pero bien se veía lo mosqueado en el rostro de Francis, el quería estar solo con su petit. Los dos norteamericanos solo miraban el fuego, mientras el sudamericano tomaba un poco de vino tinto en una copa con cierta elegancia. Víctor no pudo aguantar más y saco su guitarra para afinarla y de paso darle una canción indirecta al amor de su vida. Dio unos acordes de ensayo y comenzó a cantar.

**_Pásate a mi lado, con gran indiferencia, _****_  
tus ojos ni quisiera voltearon hacia mí  
te vi sin que me vieras, te hablé sin que  
me oyeras y toda mi amargura se ahogó  
dentro de mí._**

El sudamericano no creyó que el otro chico tuviera tan bella voz, es más, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera tocar la guitarra, así que se quedo embelesado viéndolo. Por su parte Víctor veía discretamente al canadiense mientras cantaba, esperando que su mensaje le llegara.

**_Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me  
olvidaste, pensar que ni desprecios,  
merezca yo de ti. Y sin embargo sigues  
unido a mi existencia y si vivo cien  
años, cien años pienso en ti. (x3)_**

El chico mexicano siguió con su canción, hasta que termino y miro al par de francoparlantes con una sonrisa, ambos (más Francia) le veían con los ojos abiertos, entonces para no parecer sospechoso le abrazo por los hombros al rubio del sur.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente.

-Díganme chicos…- dijo con tono serio Francia -¿Cómo empezaron a salir?-

El americano Castaño volteo a ver al rubio, este solo dio un suspiro, se acomodo un poco el cabello y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues veras nii-san, un día fui a la junta de los latinos, porque iba a remplazar al imprudente de mi amigo Tincho, iba tarde porque me quede contemplando algo verdaderamente interesante (N/A: un perro con la cola peluda xD), al llegar al edificio no sabía a dónde ir, así que me perdí…-

-Entonces..- retomo el relato Alejandro –Yo iba llegando porque me había levantado tarde, pero eso no importa, me encontré en la puerta con esta hermosa criatura- abrazo al francoparlante americano – le pregunte a donde iba, porque no creía haberlo visto antes, me respondió que a la junta de latinos, como yo también iba ella, lo lleve amablemente…-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, mes amis-

-Pero hace unos días, vine por asuntos de trabajo, ya que aquí se iban a realizar ciertas cosas de estado, así que me quede hospedado en su casa, verdad amor-

-Así es _amor_- respondió con cierta dificultad el franco guayanés –al principio creí que era alguien verdaderamente molesto y desordenado, hasta su hermana me callo mejor, pero ella era algo difícil de tratar…- tomo aire como pensando lo que iba a decir –Pero un buen día, llego con un ramo de rosas, invitándome a salir, entonces me di cuenta de que era un chico maravilloso- para hacer todo mas creíble le dio un beso en los labios

-Nunca me lo imagine, pero hacen una pareja adorable ¿no love?- pregunto con ojitos de borrego el canadiense, acto que hizo derretir a Víctor

-Si mon amour-

La noche paso sin más detalles, solo que Abel y Alejandro entraron muy bien en su papel de pareja, según ellos para que no sospecharan nada. Al terminar la velada Abel llevo al mexicano a dar un paseo a la orilla de la playa.

-Según tu esto iba a funcionar ¿no?-

-Discúlpame francesito, pensé que si, pero ya vez que no- dio una risita después de eso

-No me digas asi-

-¿Cómo?-

-Francesito, idiota- un puchero se formo en la boca de Abel, mientras inflaba los cachetes

-Eres lindo pequeño, si fueras más grande de verdad saldría contigo, pero me gusta más Canadá, tal vez salga con Tincho…- dio un suspiro –siempre me he llevado bien con el-

-Idiota, no hagas sufrir a Mar, es más seguramente el este con Dani-

-Abel….-

-¿Qué?-

-Ellos son felices juntos- dijo refiriéndose a Francia y Canadá –¿Si los dejamos en paz?-

-Pues, es cierto… no me gustaría ver sufrir a Nii-san-

-Ni yo a Matt…hay que intentar superarlo juntos-

-¿Qué sugieres Jandro?-

-Qué tal si intentamos olvidarlos con nuestra propia ayuda- dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios al francoparlante –Entonces ¿quieres volver la mentira realidad?-

-Si Alejandro-

Ahora si dejarían vivir felices al par de blondos Francoparlantes, al fin de cuentas ¿Qué mas perdían?

* * *

**P**erdón por desaparecer, pero me han pasado muchas cosas, en primera, he estado sintiéndome mal

**L**uego me quede sin computadora y el capitulo que tenia ya hecho se perdió ;^;

**A**sí que les traje este chiquito hoy como compensación

**P**or cierto ¡Ya le escogí parejita a Victor! es el hermanito de Francis, Abel :3

**E**s para recordar los tiempos en que roleaba México x Guayana Francesa con Amy ;^;

**T**e extraño perra insensible~

**¿Review?**


	7. Una nueva vida

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, así que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**A**ntes que nada, hoy me quiero dar tiempo y contestar los reviews que leo siempre:

**Gatita-Yaoi: **Gracias por leer esta historia rara, me alegra que te haya gustado la nueva pareja, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.

**Eclipse Total: **¿verdad que la parejita (aunque crack) es hermosa? que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo~, por cierto, gracias por comprender mi situación ^^

**IceCreamHeadAru: **Gracias por tu review, te aseguro que de aquí en adelante ya no habrá mas Latín Hetalia y por lo de "dejar de lado" el capitulo tenia los nombres de ambos chicos en el titulo, por eso ellos fueron como los protagonistas de el, quise dejar un poco de lado el Franada y darles una explicación de lo que pasa a su alrededor, veo que solo confundí con esto, mis disculpas de verdad ^^U

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita: **que bueno que te haya gustado la nueva pareja~ y ya va la conti n-n, no te desesperes~

**T**ambien quiero anunciarles que le quedan solo 3 capítulos al Fanfic~

**G**racias a todos y todas que leyeron la historia~ su apoyo me hizo tener ganas de terminar y no eliminarla como le ha pasado a otras~

**Este capitulo tiene dedicatoria especial a Eclipse Total, gracias por animarme a seguir con tus reviews de todos los capítulos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Una nueva vida**

Si normalmente preguntaran a cualquier país que describiera a Francis en una palabra seria pervertido.

Pero ahora solo se podía definir con una simple oración "Manojo de nervios".

Francis se encontraba en un hospital a la espera de noticias sobre su canadiense, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que una mano fue posada en su hombro –Ya cálmate Frog, todos aquí estamos preocupados por Mattie-

-No me pidas que me calme Anglaterre, hace bastante que no se de mon amour-

El inglés solo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, dejando al francés con su drama. Mientras tanto el americano se estaba mensajeando con alguien de, hasta el momento, desconocida identidad.

El silencio en la sala era incomodo, aunque de vez en cuando se interrumpía con la vibración en el celular estadounidense, hasta que un doctor salió de la sala donde estaban operando al pequeño canadiense

-Señor Bonnefoy, le tengo excelentes noticias, su bebe nació muy sano y en buenas condiciones, puede pasar a verlo si gusta, solo acompáñeme- seguido de esto le estiro unos guantes de latex, una bata y un cubrebocas, los cuales el galo se puso de inmediato, pues de verdad quería observar a su niño. Al entrar se encontró con una muy agradable sorpresa. Su querido Matt estaba sosteniendo a un bultito entre sus brazos, lo miraba con ojos de ternura mientras le sonreía, se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que llego al lado de su Canadiense.

-Es hermoso Mon amour~- le paso una mano por la cabeza con mucha delicadeza

Matt solo rio tiernamente en respuesta.

-Quisiera ya tenerlos a ambos en la casa- le dio un beso al ojiamatista en la frente.

-En unos cuantos días Francis, en unos cuantos días podremos estar en nuestra casa cuidando a nuestro hijo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla al francés

"_o hija"_ agrego el otro en un susurro.

**…..**

La casa Bonnefoy-Williams era un completo desastre, gente corria de un lado a otro como si de un manicomio se tratase, todo por una simple razón; Hoy daban de alta a Matthew.

Arthur y Alfred habían ido por el al hospital, Eli y Christine estaban decorando la sala con ayuda de Lily y Vash, mientras Francis cocinaba, Antonio y Gilbert estaban poniendo la mesa, Roderich, Feliciano y Louise estaban acomodando el cuarto del bebe y Victor junto con Abel estaban coordinando a las demás naciones.

Al intentar abrirse la puerta todos se escondieron en las escaleras, así cuando prendieran la luz podrían salir a felicitar a la pareja, Francis abrió y abrazo a Matt, Alfred y Arthur se alejaron diciendo que iban por algo importante, mientras las demás naciones asomaron sus cabezas para observar la escena, provocando que los vieran.

-Ya los vi chicos, no pueden seguir escondiéndose- dijo el canadiense con una risita.

Una a una fueron bajando las naciones, quienes abrazaron y dejaron regalos a los padres, para después acomodarse en la sala. La fiesta iba a ser en grande. Y no era para menos, una nueva vida se iba a integrar a la gran familia de naciones.

* * *

**M**uy cortito ¿no? pero ya veran que en el siguiente me esforzare mas ;)

**P**or cierto, quiero hacerles una linda trivia... quien acierte al sexo del bebe aparece en el siguiente capitulo~

**E**spero que participen he?

**¿Review?**


	8. Pequeño Retoño

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, así que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Este capitulo es el ultimo de la historia, el proximo sera opcional de leer, ya que serán los extras o cosas que no me dio tiempo de poner en la versión original :)**

**Por cierto, algo muy importante: ****L**a hijita de estos dos se llama Lilianne Zoe Bonnefoy Williams, Francis y Matthew le dicen Zoe, Alfred le dice Lily y Ale le dice Lilianita, Su tío Abel le dice Anne

* * *

**Capítulo Final.- Pequeño Retoño**

La fiesta que habían organizado para el recibimiento de la nueva criaturita había terminado hacia ya unas horas, en el sillón se encontraba dormido Matthew, Francis estaba cuidando de su bebe para dejar descansar al otro pues acababa de salir de un hospital, en un momento de curiosidad destapo un poco la cara del ser que tenía en brazos.

-Oh! J'adore, Cette belle mon amour (1)- le dio un beso en la frente y llevo a su cuarto, donde la estaba esperando su cuna.

La deposito con mucho cuidado en ella, le tapo y sonrió antes de apagar la luz e irse a la sal por la otra persona que faltaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A la mañana siguiente, tres años después**

-Mida papa- una niña de pelo rubio se acercaba corriendo con un trozo de papel con unos cuantos garabatos en la mano hacia Francis, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para cargarla –Este edes tu y etas con mama-

-Es hermoso mon ange, eres toda una artista- le dio un beso en la mejilla, esa niña era la luz de sus ojos.

-Papa, ¿vamos a id con mis tíos hoy?-

-Acaso quieres ir Mon ange-

-Es que extano a mama, quedo id a vedla- le hizo un pequeño puchero, pues mami Matt había estado con su tío Alfred y con la tía Alejandra por los últimos días para arreglar unos asuntos sobre el TLCAN*****

Francis solamente le sonrió, le puso un sombrero a juego con su vestido y salieron de la casa rumbo al Distrito Federal, donde se llevaría a cabo la junta. Una vez que llegaron al lugar antes mencionado, Francis llevo a su hija rumbo a la casa de la chica, al encontrarse frente a la puerta tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por una chica con un hermoso cabello.

-Disculpe señorita, estamos buscando a mon amour, su hermano y la señorita Marie-

La chica se quedo dudando unos momentos, hasta que al fin pareció haber comprendido de todo las palabras antes escuchadas –Síganme, los llevare a donde se encuentran los tres-

La chica comenzó a caminar llevándoles al jardín trasero de la casa, ahí se localizaban las tres naciones tomando café con un pedazo de pastel muy tranquilamente, la menor soltó la mano de su padre para ir corriendo donde su "madre".

-Mami te extanaba mucho, ya vas a volved con nosotos veddad- la niña dueña de unos hermosos ojos azul-violetaseos*** **abrazo a su papi, más exactamente, su pierna derecha.

-Oh, Zoe¿qué haces aquí?-

-Te extrañábamos Mon amour- le dio un beso corto en los labios a su amante canadiense.

-Lilianita, ¿cómo te va?- la chica de pelo castaño se acerco para cargar a la pequeña -¿Quieres algo de comer? O mejor te llevo al parque a jugar-

-Pastel, s'il vous plaît tía Ale-

-Well, podemos dejar hasta aquí la junta, por el hero no hay problema~-

La misma chica que había llevado a Francis y Lily a ese lugar llego por un llamado de Alejandra

-Eclipse, podrías llevar a la pequeña Liliana a comer pastel por favor- le dio una sonrisa después de esto

-Claro que si Mary, ven pequeña- la chica de antes cargo a la niña que estaba en brazos de la mexicana para llevarla a la cocina por un pedazo de selva negra.

-Francis que había observado toda la escena con cierta curiosidad pregunto –Marie ¿Quién es la chica?-

-Ella es una amiga mia, la conozco de la facultad de ingeniería- sentencio para seguir comiendo pastel.

Un grito se escucho desde la puerta, seguido de la risa de la pequeña Zoe, el grupo de 3 rubios y una morocha espero a ver de quien se trataba; era Arthur.

-Alfred- el tono de voz hizo que todos se estremecieran, mas el americano, quien dio una risa nerviosa

-Love, que gusto verte hahahaha- se sobo la nuca nervioso –Que bueno que viniste, justo iba a llamarte-

-Vámonos- estaban seguros de que nada bueno le iba a suceder al hiperactivo rubio.

Al retirarse el par de Angloparlantes, los miembros de la comunidad francófona se miraron entre si y decidieron no comentar nada mas del tem.

Después de pasadas unas horas, decidieron que ya era una hora prudente para retirarse, mas porque la pequeña Zoe se había cansado después de tanto jugar con Eclipse.

-Good Night Mary, see you tomorrow (2)- le dio un beso en la mejilla el canadiense antes de retirarse con su familia.

-See you Matt- le dio una pequeña sonrisa

El chico rubio se subió al auto donde lo esperaba el francés para poder irse a casa.

-Mattieu- llamo el francés para que el otro le volteara a ver

-What happens?-

-Je t'aime-

-Me too, Je t'aime Francis-

Definitivamente, era feliz con la familia que tenia, aunque fuera un tanto disfuncional y rara, pero el amaba a su familia ya que era única, estaba seguro que jamás se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Arthur, Alfred y a Francis, pero sobre todo, de haber sido la pareja del franco y haber tenido una pequeña niña con el, eso será lo que siempre amara, a su _pequeño retoño._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Vocabulario~**

**(1) O**h, te adoro, estas hermosa cariño.

**(2) B**uenas noches Maria, nos vemos mañana.

**E**spero que les haya gustado la historia, la verdad no pensé que podría llegar a terminarla :)

***T**ratado de** L**ibre** C**omercio de** A**merica del** N**orte

***E**l color de los ojos de la niña es #9c7ed3

**¿Review?**


	9. Extras 1

**H**i personitas de FF :3

Se que debo terminar el 1000 ways to die~

Pero desde hace mucho quiero escribir un fic de este tipo, así que espero les agrade *^*

**Hetalia no es mio, es del maravilloso Hidekaz~**

* * *

**Bueno les traigo la primera parte de extras (soy floja y eso xD) espero que las disfruten~**

**Por cierto cada vez que vean por ahi ~* sera la simulación de un gemido (?**

* * *

**Extras**

**oOo**

**_Es tan pequeñito._**

Matt se preguntaba como paso de estar con Francis desayunando en la sala de su casa hace apenas unas horas a estar en un "baby shower" improvisado…

_~Recuerdo~_

_Era miércoles. Un tranquilo miércoles, en el cual se cumplían los 5 meses de gestación, la pareja de Francoparlantes estaba sentada tomando el desayuno en la tranquila mesa de la extrañamente tranquila sala de su casa, el silencio no les incomodaba, pues entendían todas las miradas que se dirigían, había tanta calma que hasta parecía un sueño._

_-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ore-sama ha venido con una genial idea!- todo se fue al carajo al llegar su querido amigo, Gilbert, un albino bastante molesto a veces, pero era buena onda… a veces_

_-Eres muy ruidoso… Obaka-san- Gilbert recibió un golpe, no muy fuerte, por parte de su pareja austriaca_

_-Gilbert, Roderich que hacen aquí…- Matthew volteo a ver a Francis, el cual estaba tan desconcertado como el_

_-Pues estaba yo en mi awesome sillón, aburriéndome porque meine Liebe Roderich no estaba, entonces pensé en venir a visitarte, hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos- le paso un brazo por los hombros a su amigo, el francés le dirigió una mirada al canadiense, quien le sonrió en señal de que le daba libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera_

_-Gilbo lo siento pero, tengo que cuidar el bienestar de Matt y nuestro bebe- Prusia se decepciono, pasando por alto la ultima parte, pero Roderich comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo al pequeño canadiense en busca de algo diferente y lo encontró justamente en el área donde se localiza el vientre en las mujeres_

_-Felicidades a ambos, espero que Francis pueda ser un…buen padre- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios austriacos –Pero dígame Matthew ¿Acaso ya hizo un Baby Shower?- un brillo se pudo notar en los ojos del castaño_

_-Non…pero no creo que sea necesario…-_

_-¡Esperen un segundo! No les estoy entendiendo nada- salió a flote el egocentrismo prusiano, el cual no dejaba que le excluyeran de la conversación._

_-Obaka-san, el pequeño novio de tu… amigo- miro de reojo al francés mientras decía esto –esta embarazado, en otras palabras, tu amigo va a ser padre-_

_-Ahhh… Rode ¡hay que darle un primito al hijo de Fran! Obvio mi hijo será mas awesome que el de él- una sonrisa altanera se presento en el rostro prusiano, mientras el galo y el austriaco se dieron un facepalm al mismo tiempo_

_-Pero… Autriche tiene razón mon amour, debemos dar un Baby shower- de algún lugar Francis saco una rosa, la cual puso entre las manos de su ojiamatista_

_-No te preocupes Frankreich, yo me ocupare de todo, mientras tu ve y divierte con tus… "amigos"- Roderich saco a empujones a los integrantes del Bad Friends Trio, quedándose solo con el canadiense._

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

… Aunque claro que no le vendría mal ayuda con ciertas cosas y los regalos que llevaban las chicas (y ciertos ukes) eran en buena parte juguetes y ropa o accesorios de cuna. Comenzaron a jugar las cosas típicas de un baby shower, hasta que a Elizabetha se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de jugar "Lo dijo ella"

-Vamos Matt, va a ser divertido, no pierdes nada intentándolo- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la húngara

Matthew dio un suspiro y acepto.

Todos los invitados se juntaron en la mesa de regalos, para ver como uno a uno Matthew abría los regalos mientras Eli con ayuda de Alejandra apuntaba cada una de las exclamaciones del canadiense, al terminar se oyó el grito de la chica emocionada.

-Como saben ustedes, cada una de las exclamaciones que dijo el futuro padre, es la misma que dijo cuando estaba "haciendo" a su hijo- todos rieron con esto, Canadá enrojeció mientras Elizabetha leía todas sus anotaciones, pero la que se llevo el premio fue "_Es tan pequeñito"_. Todas y todos se morían de risa al imaginar que _la torre Eiffel _no era lo que parecía.

Matthew acepto no volver a hacer una fiesta como esa, nunca más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sonidos_**

La pequeña Anne estaba caminando por la casa de sus tíos angloparlantes, estaba buscando a su papa Francis para avisarle que papá Matthew lo estaba buscando para irse (además quería hablar a solas con su padre galo sobre la posibilidad de darle un hermanito) cuando paso cerca del cuarto del tío Alfred y escucho unos "sonidos" raros.

-Arthur, mas des-despacio _please~*-_

-Ca-cállate, que quiero… ah~*…terminar ya-

-Pe-pero nos pueden ah~* oir-

La niña decidió no prestarle atención y preguntarle a sus padres mas tarde.

Cuando al fin encontró a Francis, le indico que ya era hora de irse, en el camino quiso hacerle plática y decidió preguntarle

-Papi, ¿que eran esos sonidos que escuche en el cuarto de mis tíos?-

-Como cuales mon amour-

-Pues escuchaba a tío Alfred decirle a tío Arthur que parara o que fuera más lento y de su boca salían ruidos como ah~*-

Francis se quedo en blanco al escucharla.

-Te lo diré cuando seas más grande mon ange- Después hablaría con Matthew sobre el tema. También le reclamaría a Arthur su comportamiento.

Mientras en el cuarto de Alfred, Arthur le tallaba la rodilla al americano para limpiarla y que no se infectara, pues el idiota se había caído en los rosales, lastimándose la pierna. El pobre hombre solo podía oponerse y gemir de dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Esquí_**

Matthew le prometió a su hija que le enseñaría a esquiar cuando fueran a Montreal.

Ahora que eran vacaciones de invierno, era su oportunidad. Se levanto temprano y preparo las cosas que necesitaba para enseñarle, pues irían al centro de esquí que había ahí cerca.

Después de desayunar la familia de rubios se fue al centro, donde le enseñarían a Zoe (y a Francis) como dominar la nieve. Con lo que no contaba Canadá era que su hija fuera muy buena alumna pues aprendió bastante rápido y cuando comenzó a buscarla la encontró peleándose con un chico de pelo castaño.

-Que pasa mon amour- pregunto mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

-Es que el me está diciendo que su papa es mejor que tú en el esquí papi y yo le digo que no hay nadie mejor que tu sobre la nieve-

-Pero no es para tanto Zoe, mejor vámonos a casa…- fue interrumpido por la voz del chico

-Tu padre es un gallina-

El orgullo del ojiamatista salió a la luz –Lilianne, ve por Francis y dile que los espero en la línea de meta para irnos después de que le gane al padre de este niño- La pequeña acepto obediente

Así comenzó una carrera la cual Matthew obviamente gano, porque había solamente dos cosas en las cuales no perdonaba; Los deportes de invierno y su Familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Los amigos de papá._**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un día muy divertido, porque vinieron de visita dos chicos que jamás había visto, al principio pensé que querían llevarse a mi papi Francis y no devolverlo, pero después me explico que eran sus amigos._

_¿Por qué no los conocía, si se llevan tan bien con mis papis?_

_Primero esta Antonio, un chico que es muy diferente a nosotros, pero me agrado, ya que es muy divertido y siempre sonríe, ¡Su sonrisa es muy bonita! Me gusto mucho, además que me dio a probar un tomate, creo que también conoce a mi tía, pues ella me dijo que esas cosas eran de ella._

_Después esta Gilbert, el tiene el pelo blanco ¡si, blanco! Yo quiero tener el pelo así ¡se ve genial! Y para terminar tenia ojos rojos ¡se ven geniales también!, el es muy awesome, y si él y mi papi lo dicen es porque es cierto, pero no es todo, este tipo está loco, además de que tiene un pollito que lo acompaña ¡mi papa también tiene uno y mami tiene un osito! Creo que yo también quiero una mascota como ellos, para mi cumpleaños creo que les pediré una nutria o un castor, aun lo pensare bien, pues quiero algo que me agrade cuidarlo._

_Sin duda alguna, los amigos de mi papi son geniales._

_Con amor, Lilianne Zoe_

* * *

**Yo se que a ustedes les gusta el UkUs xD**

**Yo en lo personal adoro el Mexico x Guayana Francesa**

**Y Zoe es un amor *^***

**¿Review?**


End file.
